Hircyn
„Do HIRCYNA, który jest Połową Sumienia Ludzi.”” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Hircyn znany też jako Alrabeg Myśliwy, Storihbeg Ludzka Bestia, Uricanbeg Wielki Jeleń, Gulibeg Szybki Lis, Hrokkibeg Potężny NiedźwiedźOral Traditions of the Reachmen, Number 5 – Juno Procillus, Academy of Chorrol, Ojciec Ludzkich BestyjKsięga Daedr, Mistrz ŁowówInvocation of Hircine , Bóg Łowczy16 Akordów Obłędu, tom VI – daedryczny książę i bóg Polowania, Rozrywki Daedr, Wielkej Gry, Łowów i likantropiiThe Glenmoril Wyrd – Lady Cinnabar of Taneth. Daedroth ten odpowiedzialny jest za wszelkie rodzaje likantropów spotykanych na Nirnie i to oni po śmierci trafiają do jego świataDziennik Kodlaka – Kodlak Białowłosy. Nadzoruje cały przebieg łowów reprezentując jednocześnie i łowcę i zwierzynę. Jest jednym z najpóźniej przez badaczy poznanych daedrycznych książątO Otchłani – Morian Zenas, jednak jest od wieków czczony i znany pośród niemal wszystkich sabatów czarownic oraz Pograniczników. Jego dniem przywołania jest 5-y ŚródroczaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Najczęściej przybiera postać półnagiego smukłego i wysportowanego humanoida, który nosi tylko luźny materiał zawieszony na biodrach i wysokie skórzane buty. Na głowie nosi całkowicie zasłaniającą jego głowę, lub będącą jego głową, czaszkę jelenia. Niemalże niemożliwym jest spotkać go w tej formie bez swej włóczniThe Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia, choć czasem się to zdarzaThe Elder Scrolls Online. Jego skóra jest na wpół ludzka, a na wpół upstrzona białymi plamkami takimi jakie posiadają młode jeleni. Przybiera również inne formy: wielkiego lub białego jeleniaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, lisa czy wilka, lub niedźwiedzia, lub też jednej z form likantropa. Historia Początki Hircyn, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada został stworzony przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Hircyn razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydował nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachował całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stał się DaedrothemMonomit. Dziki Łów Jedną z zabaw Daedr jest, organizowany przez Mistrza Łowów Hircyna, Dziki Gon, zwany też Obrzędem Niewinnej Ofiary, podczas którego Daedra walczą o pozycje Słabszych i Silniejszych Psów oraz Łowczego. Łowczy na czas Łowów jest odporny na działanie wszelkiej broni czy magii, poza noszoną przez niego, Włócznią Gorzkiej Litości. Gdy miejsca są zajęte i zostanie obrany Zając, śmiertelnik uzyskany na potrzeby polowania, łów się rozpoczyna, Słabsze Psy wypłaszają Zająca, Silniejsze Psy go gnają, a Łowczy zadaje mu decydujący cios rytualną włócznią, uzyskując nagrodę od Mistrza ŁowówPrzygotowanie do Łowów. Zasady obowiązujące nad łowem są bezwzględne i traktowane jak święte Prawo, i precyzują ilość Psów z każdego rodzaju i, że Zając musi mieć szansę ucieczki, nieważne jak nikłą. Zwykle w formie sześciu kluczy, które znalezione i wrócone w świątyni na polu łowów umożliwiają mu ucieczkę z łowów, w rzeczywistości jest to niemożliwe, lecz Prawo Łowów utrzymuje, iż tak musi być. Zakazanym jest również wynosić potężnej włóczni z terenów Łowów. W 3E 398, gdy daedryczne siły zaatakowały Bitewną Iglicę, Łowy zostały rozegrane w Chimerze Spustoszenia z głównym udziałem poddanych Mehrunesa Dagona, Zającem został obrany uczeń wysłany do Bitewnej Iglicy celem dowiedzenia się co się nań wydarzyło, a Łowczym został Herne Egahirn. Jednak Zając zdobył Włócznię Gorzkiej Litości i zabił Łowczego, zyskując swą wolnośćAn Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire. Krwawy Księżyc Zgodnie z Przepowiednią Krwawego Księżyca, Skaalów, Hircyn pojawia się na Solstheim przynajmniej raz na erę, po czym zabiera do swojej płaszczyzny całe plemiona by urządzać na nie Wielkie Łowy a jego przybycie zwiastują trzy znaki, pojawienie się na wyspie zastępów wilkołaków, filarze ognia wydobywającego się z jeziora Fjalding, oraz masowym wymieraniem Morsaczy i wyrzuceniem ich ciał na brzeg wyspy. Ostatnim znakiem jest Krwawy Księżyc Secunda, z którym przybywa Hircyn ze swymi gończymi psami – wilkołakami, by polować na śmiertelną zwierzynę. Ostatni ze śmiertelników, który przetrwa ma okazję walczyć ze słabszym od samego Hircyna, wybranym przez zwierzynę aspektem księcia łowówThe Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. W 3E 433 Nerevaryjczyk splątał swe losy z najnowszym z Wielkich Łowów, nieznanym jest czy związał swój los ze Skaalami, lub czy stał się jednym z ogarów księcia polowań. Poza samym bohaterem w łowach zwierzyną byli Lodowy olbrzym Karstaag, Kapitan cesarskiego Fortu Śnieżnego Falx Carius i Tharsten Krwawy Kieł, wódz Skaalów. Nerevaryjczyk pokonawszy resztę zwierzyny zmierzył się z Hircynem, pokonując jego aspekt otrzymując nagrodę od Hircyna zależnie od tego jaki aspekt bohater pokonałThe Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Płaszczyzna Pola Łowieckie, płaszczyzna Otchłani należąca do księcia Hircyna, to ziemie wiecznych łowów, gdzie zastępy likantropów dołączają do polowań władcy płaszczyznyDialog z Kodlakiem Białowłosym z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Zamieszkiwane są przez stada jednorożcyOral Traditions of the Reachmen, Number 5 – Juno Procillus, Academy of Chorrol oraz pomniejsze stworzenia, poza nimi płaszczyznę zamieszkują duszę zmarłych likantropów wszelkiego rodzaju. Nocą poluje tam Hircyn z osobistym zastępem wilkołaków, a dniem każdy inny dominujący likantrop, przykładowo niedźwiedziołak s. 185 - 191. Całe plemiona Skaalów potrafiły być przenoszone do tego świata z Mundus byle tylko zadowolić żądzę polowań księcia Hircyna podczas Wielkich ŁowówDialog z Korstem Wietrznym Okiem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia. Podwładni Książę Hircyn nie posiada konkretnych daedrycznych sług, którzy by wykonywali jego wolę, zamiast tego dowodzi on obdarzonymi przez niego, daedryczną chorobą likantropii, śmiertelnikami, którzy razem z nim pośmiertnie przemierzają jego płaszczyznę w poszukiwaniu coraz to nowszych ofiarDialog z Kodlakiem Białowłosym z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Czasem zdarzy się że mogą oni wrócić do Mundus jako jego wysłańcy i by szerzyli ducha łowów wśród śmiertelników, zarażając ich przy tym różnymi odmianami likantropiiThe Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Najpospolitszym rodzajem likantropa są wilkołakiOn Lycanthropy – Varnard Karessen, które stanowią osobisty zastęp daedrycznego księcia łowów s. 185 - 191, można je spotkać w świecie śmiertelnym na terenie całego Nirnu. Istnieją również regionalne odmiany tego daru, w zatoce Iliac częstym rodzajem są dzikołaki, na terenie Czarnych Mokradeł i południowego Morrowind można natknąć się na krokodylołaki, w Elsweyr powszechnie występują lwiołaki, rzadkim widokiem w Skyrim i w miarę częstym na Solstheim są niedźwiedziołaki, w Puszczy Valen można natknąć się zarówno na sępołaki, jak i nietoperzołakiThe Elder Scrolls Online, ponoć w wodach Nirnu można się natknąć na rekinołaki, jednak nieznanym czy pogłoski o nich są prawdziweDialog z M'aiqiem Łgarzem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Rodzajem Daedrotha rdzennym dla Pól Łowieckich Hircyna jest JednorożecOral Traditions of the Reachmen, Number 5 – Juno Procillus, Academy of Chorrol, którego zaciekłość w walce jest uznawana za zdolną bez trudu pokonać nawet SmokaKing Edward, Part II. Stanowią one często ofiarę łowówOral Traditions of the Reachmen, Number 5 – Juno Procillus, Academy of Chorrol, lecz nie są łatwą zwierzyną jako że bez problemu mogą zabić potężnych wojownikow, nierozważnych na tyle by stanąć z nimi do boju. Ich rogi mają zdolność w mgnieniu oka pozbawić życia każdą ich ofiarę. Są czasem sprowadzane do Mundus przez Hircyna by stanowiły wyzwanie dla najwybitniejszych łowczychZadanie „Hircyn” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Daedryczne artefakty Pierścień Hircyna Związany z likantropicznymi zmianami, Pierścień Hircyna zapewnia likantropowi, który go nosi kontrolę nad transformacją i brak negatywnych efektów związanych z wstrzymywaniem się od comiesięcznego zabójstwa niewinnej osoby. U nie-wilkołaków zwykle nie wykazuje za wielu korzyści, czasem pozwalając na przemianę w wilkołaka mimo faktu nie bycia zarażonym likantropiąThe Elder Scrolls III: PrzepowiedniaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, jest też możliwość iż jego noszenie znacznie czyni nieśmiertelnym i wiecznie młodym, jako że wódz Skaalów, Tharsten Krwawy Kieł, nosił go od wielu pokoleńDialog z Tharstenem Krwawym Kłem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia. Między rokiem 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przywołał Hircyna, który poprosił go o przysługę pozbawienia życia jednego z jego dzieci, dzikołaka, któremu nie podoba się dar księcia łowów. Po wykonaniu zadania, wyznawca Hircyna wręcza bohaterowi jego PierścieńZadanie „Hircine's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 427, Tharsten Krwawy Kieł został porwany przez Hircyna wraz z Nerevaryjczykiem by uczestniczyć w Wielkich Łowach. W toku Łowów Skaal przemienił się w wilkołaka i zaatakował bohatera. Po jego zgładzeniu Nerevaryjczyk wchodzi w posiadanie PierścieniaZadanie „Łowy Hircyna” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia. W 4E 201 obdarzony wilkołactwem Nord, Sinding, ukradł Pierścień Hircyna z nadzieją kontroli swego daru, jednak Hircyn przeklął Pierścień tak by powodowała losowe transformacje nosiciela i niemożność zdjęcia go, chyba że zostanie, w pełnej świadomości klątwy, przez kogoś zaakceptowany. W jednej z przemian Sinding pożarł małą dziewczynkę, za co został zamknięty w więzieniu w Falkret. Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię odwiedziwszy go zgodziło się przyjąć klątwę, a sam Sinding przemieniony w wilkołaka uciekł. By zdjąć klątwę Dovahkiin zapolował na aspekt księcia łowów, Białego Jelenia i, po jego uśmierceniu, uzyskał od niego informację, iż bóg nie wybaczył Sindingowi i wysłał łowczych by ci zabili i oskórowali Norda w zamian za Skórę Zbawcy. Nieznanym jest czy Dovahkiin dołączył do łowców oddając pierścień i zyskując Skórę. Uratował Sindinga zabijając łowczych, za co Hircyn zdjął klątwę z Pierścienia. Lub wyrżnął ich wszystkich zdobywając i Pierścień i SkóręZadanie „Księżycowa Choroba” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Skóra Zbawcy Daedryczna futrzana zbroja, Skóra Zbawcy powstała gdy Hircyn, chcąc wynagrodzić pierwszego śmiertelnika, który opuścił jego pola łowów żywym, oskórował się i oddał mu swą skóręWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn. Jest odporna na ataki magiczneThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, a dzięki faktowi, że jest to skóra daedrycznego księcia jest to jedyny artefakt odporny na działanie Włóczni Gorzkiej LitościChimere's Notes about the Armor of the Savior's Hide –''' Chimere Graegyn. Czasem przypisywana MalacathowSavior's Hide Note – Chimere Graegyn i, lecz opisywana zbroja zwiększa podatność na magię miast ją obniżaćTal Marog Ker's Researches – Tal Marog Ker, co można uznać za błąd rzeczoznawcy. W 3E 172Harvest's End, 3E 172 – Chimere Graegyn Chimere Graegyn użył Skóry Zbawcy by uniknąć ataków Mehrunesa Dagona, gdy Breton uzyskał nieśmiertelność od księcia i chcąc go wygnać uodpornił się, dzięki Skórze, na jego ataki. W 3E 427 Divayth Fyr kolekcjonując wiele artefaktów z Tamriel, wszedł w posiadanie Skóry Zbawcy, a w ramach jego zwyczaju oddawania swych cennych przedmiotów, każdemu kto wydobędzie je z jego Domu SpaczonychDialog z Divaythem Fyrem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, przedmiot wszedł w posiadanie Nerevaryjczyka. W 3E 433, Bohater Kvatch na życzenie Hircyna zabił ostatniego jednorożca w Cyrodiil, za co otrzymał Skórę ZbawcyZadanie „Hircyn” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 201 Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię weszło w posiadanie przeklętego Pierścienia Hircyna i miał dokonać osądu księcia łowów na złodziejskim wilkołaku Sindingu. Jeśli Dovahkiin zabił likantropa, otrzymał od Hircyna Skórę Zbawcy, nie jest jednak wiadomym czy to zrobiłZadanie „Księżycowa Choroba” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Włócznia Gorzkiej Litości Artefakt o niejasnym pochodzeniu, Włócznia Gorzkiej Litości nie jest znana w Mundus i pośród śmiertelnych nie istnieją żadne szczegółowe informację o niejWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn. Włócznia jest jednak jednym z potężniejszych artefaktów, jako że jest zdolna zabić każdą istotę, poza potężnymi daedrycznymi książetami, samym dotykiem swego grotu, nadaje również odporność nosicielowi na działanie każdej broni czy zaklęcia, wyjąwszy samą włócznięPrzygotowanie do Łowów. Jedyną ochroną przed nią stanowi Skóra ZbawcyChimere's Notes about the Armor of the Savior's Hide – '''Chimere Graegyn, powstała ze skóry daedrycznego księcia HircynaWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn. Włócznia występuje tylko na terenie wyznaczonym przez Hircyna do Dzikiego Łowu w którejś z płaszczyzn otchłani. Daedroth, który dostąpi zaszczytu dzierżenia Włóczni nazywany jest Łowczym i przewodzi polowaniu oraz zadaje ostateczny cios Włócznią śmiertelnikowi wyznaczonemu na ofiarę, ZającowiPrzygotowanie do Łowów. Święte i szanowane przez wszystkie Daedra Prawa Łowów traktują iż Włócznia nie ma prawa opuścić terenów ŁowówPrzygotowanie do Łowów. Mimo to znalazła się w Mundus, poza owymi terytoriami, w 3E 427, w formie nie posiadającej żadnej ze znanych jej właściwości, ofiarowana Nerevaryjczykowi przez Sheogoratha, gdy ten zabił Widelcem Przerażenia wielkiego NetchaZadanie „Misja Sheogoratha” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Włócznia Łowcy Osobista broń Hircyna, Włócznia Łowcy prawie zawsze znajduje się w posiadaniu księcia łowówThe Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia i najczęściej z nią jest on przedstawiany na poświęconych mu posągachThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Włócznia paraliżuje, obciąża i otruwa każdą istotę którą przeszyje jej grotThe Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia. Podług legendy Tan Lodowy Młot z Cragwallow nieświadom iż zabija likantropy, lub że nawet wtargnął na teren księcia Daedr, ni wiedział że nim jest, został ukarany przez Hircyna poprzez przeszycie jego włócznią. Szpic utkwił w jego boku, powodując że rana nie goiła się, a Tan stawał się coraz bardziej gorzki i agresywny, zabił kapłankę Kyne która zauważyła jego ranę. Na to jego żona rozkazała straży go obezwładnić, lecz ten uwolnił się i zbiegł do jaskini. Żona nie chcąc tracić więcej żyć by uratować potwora rozkazała go tam zapieczętować. Wciąż trwa tam trzymany przy życiu i wściekłości przez włócznię HircynaLegend of Thane Icehammer. W 3E 207 Nerevaryjczyk uczestniczył w Wielkich Łowach Hircyna jako ofiara lub jego ogar, w końcowym etapie polowań daedrycznego księcia, zmierzył się on z jednym z aspektów Hircyna, jeśli wybrał on i pokonał aspekt sprytu Hircyn podaruje mu swą włócznięZadanie „Łowy Hircyna” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia. Galeria Biały Jeleń (Skyrim).jpg|Biały Jeleń z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Hircine (Online).jpg|Hircyn z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kaplica Hircyna (Oblivion).JPG|Kaplica Hircyna z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Hircine's emblem (Online).png|Herb Hircyna z sztandaru z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Statue of Hircine (Online).jpg|Kaplica Hircyna z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Przypisy Zobacz też * Hircine (Online) * Hircyn (Skyrim) * Hircyn (Oblivion) * Hircyn (Morrowind) * Hircine (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Hircine en:Hircine es:Hircine fr:Hircine it:Hircine pt:Hircine ru:Хирсин Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów